Algo por lo que luchar
by sMoKa
Summary: Tonks aparecio en la Batalla de Hogwarts para encontrar un su esposo. ¿Llegará a tiempo para luchar junto a él o será demasiado tarde?


**¡Hola de nuevo! Este fic es bastante nuevo, y lo hice porque creo que en séptimo libro no han explicado nada de nada ******** sobre la muerte de mi pareja favorita. Total, esta es mi versión de lo ocurrido. Disfrútenlo plis.**

ALGO POR LO QUE LUCHAR

Estaba desesperada, muy desesperada, mientras recorría los pasillos a toda velocidad.

A su alrededor se veían hechizos que aparecían y desaparecían, y se oían gritos y golpes. Hogwarts se había convertido en el campo de batalla entre el bien y el mal. Pero Tonks no gastó un pensamiento en eso. Corría sin rumbo pensando en una sola persona.

Remus…

Tenía que encontrarlo. De cualquier manera. Sabía que era fuerte y de que seguramente estaba bien, pero tenía que verlo, asegurarse. Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón no volverían al ritmo normal hasta que lo viese sano y salvo. Terribles pensamientos acecharon su mente, y se apresuró a alejarlos. Llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo. Le dolía el costado y le costaba respirar mientras buscaba con los ojos a su esposo.

Él la había dejado en casa de su madre con Ted, porque nunca se lo perdonaría si les pasase algo. Pero a Tonks no le apetecía estar encerrada sin hacer nada mientras sus amigos luchaban por sus vidas. Era una forma de pensar similar a la de Sirius. Ted estaba seguro con su abuela y no podía permitir que al padre le ocurriese algo.

Recordaba su despedida, un beso fugaz y una leve sonrisa, acompañada de sus últimas palabras…

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus bellos ojos, pero logró reprimirlas. Tropezó con algo que había en el suelo, pero en el último momento logró recuperar el equilibrio.

'No seas torpe' pensó, 'por una vez en tu vida, no seas torpe'

-¡REMUS! ¡REMUS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que le faltaba todo el aire.

-¿Tonks? –llamó una voz familiar de alguien que acababa de adelantar corriendo. Pero no era él -¿Qué haces aquí? -Se giró y vio a Kingsley, sentado en el suelo. Sangraba, pero no era grave. Cerca de él habían unas cuatro personas rodeando un cuerpo extendido en el suelo. Tonks no se fijo en quién era.

-¿D-dónde está?- la voz le temblaba.

-Tonks…- Kingsley bajó la cabeza lentamente.

-Kingsley, dime dónde está- estaba al borde de la locura.

Él giro la cabeza despacio hacia los cuatro magos que estaban alrededor del cuerpo. Éstos se dispersaron poco a poco cuando vieron a Tonks.

Tonks posó su mirada en la persona que yacía en el suelo. Reconoció la cara pálida, ahora más pálida de lo normal, las finas cicatrices que cruzaban el rostro, la boca, un poco abierta por la sorpresa, la nariz, el pelo castaño con algunas canas y los ojos azules que siempre le daban a ella la sensación de seguridad, y ahora estaban dirigidos a la nada, y cuya luz parecía haberse apagado.

Tonks estaba quieta como una estatua, tenía la cara distorsionada por el horror y todavía respiraba agitadamente.

El entorno pareció quedarse en silencio absoluto. No oía otra cosa que el latido rápido de su corazón, y el aire salir de su dolorido pecho.

Lentamente, fue caminando hacia el cuerpo inerte. Los labios le temblaban, y los pies parecían pesarle toneladas.

De no ser por la extrema palidez de su cara, Tonks podría haberlo confundido con una broma que a veces le hacía para asustarla, pues la expresión era la misma. Tragó con dificultad, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Sus ojos habían perdido el último atisbo de vida y felicidad que habían brotado en él. Su expresión en general no parecía ser solamente de sorpresa. Un poco de tranquilidad se reconocía en su cara. Tranquilidad porque por fin se había librado de su maldición. Descansaba de un esfuerzo que le había agotado todas las fuerzas. Sí, era libre, pero, ¿a qué precio?

Tonks no pudo contenerse más. Cayó de rodillas frente al muerto bajando la cabeza y escondiendo el rostro en las manos. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como cascadas y se puso a sollozar. Lloró con todas sus ganas, aunque en silencio. Se negaba a dejar ir a Remus, porque sin él no podía seguir viviendo. Él era una parte de ella que no quería soltar, por miedo a desprenderse y dejar de existir. El amor que le había dado a ella la había ayudado a superar la muerte de Sirius y de su padre. La consolaba como nadie lo había hecho, pero ¿quien la iba a consolar ahora? Quería morir ahora mismo, allí mismo, para estar con él. No le importaba quien ganara la batalla, no podía aguantar un segundo más…

Entretanto, Kingsley y los otros se habían incorporado y luchaban contra siete mortífagos.

-¡Tonks! –gritó uno de ellos, -si no quieres morir tu también, ¡levántate y lucha! ¡Remus no hubiese querido que murieras! ¡Él luchó para protegeros a ti y a Ted, y ahora es tu turno!

Pero Tonks no quería. El vacío en su pecho se agrandaba cada vez más, sentía que moría…Su corazón quería dejar de latir, quería morir junto él para que se reunieran hasta la eternidad.

-¡TONKS!- chilló Kingsley de pronto -¿TE DA IGUAL EL FUTURO DE TEDDY? ¿ES MEJOR QUE TODOS MUERAN? ¡SI MUERES, REMUS TE MANDARÁ AL INFIERNO!

La mujer abrió los ojos llorosos. Tenía razón. No iba a dejar que la madre de la criatura también cayese. Morir así sería egoísta. Y Remus estaría decepcionado. No podía dejar que eso ocurriese. Se secó las lágrimas, y con una expresión que mostraban ganas de luchar y un grito (¡YAAAH!) se abalanzó sobre un mortífago y le mandó tal maldición que éste salió volando y se estampó contra la pared como un muñeco. Kingsley sonrió.

Luchó como nunca en su vida. No tropezó ninguna vez y batió el récord de mortífagos vencidos en poco tiempo. Se enfrentaba a ellos decidida y concentrada. No había ningún rastro de odio, sed de venganza o decepción en ella. No quería que nadie más terminara muerto.

Pronto se enfrentó con Bellatrix, que hace tiempo ansiaba encontrar.

-_Oooh… ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro lobiito?_ _Pobre Remsy, nunca podrá mirarle a los ojos a su hijo cuando este sea mayor._ Y tu tampoco- esbozó una mueca de burla-ya has ensuciado bastante el nombre de nuestra familia, sobrinita. No sólo que tu madre tenía que casarse con un apestoso muggle, no. ¡TÚ tenías que casarte con un _hombre lobo_! ¡Una bestia salvaje! No sabes la vergüenza que he pasado-

-¡CÁLLATE!-chilló Tonks. No podía dejar que el odio se apoderara de ella. Lanzó un rayo en dirección de su tía, pero ésta lo desvió sin dificultad. Las palabras salían de su boca sin poder contenerlas.-Loca desquiciada, ¡tú nunca fuiste mi tía! ¿Qué te importa a ti a quién me case? ¡Nunca debiste haber nacido!

-Maldita niñata… ¡Te mataré como al idiota de tu primo!

-Las maldiciones de Bellatrix eran continuas y rápidas, por lo que a Tonks no le quedaba más que defenderse. Estaba agotada tras tantas batallas, pero no se rendiría ahora, y mucho menos con Bellatrix.

Pero ocurrió. Vio como el destello de luz verde salió de la varita de Bellatrix, y la alcanzó.

No sintió nada. Ni dolor ni tortura. Oyó como las risotadas de Bellatrix y las voces de otras personas que la llamaban se desvanecían poco a poco, porque se concentraba en recordar las últimas palabras de Remus:

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Dora. Y no dejaré que este tiempo contigo, este regalo del cielo, se desvanezca e la nada sólo porque tú te pongas en peligro. Prono estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Y entonces todo desapareció delante de sus ojos, y cayó en un vacío interminable, esperando ver a su amado.


End file.
